Keyhole
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Sam doesn't really like it when Dean gets in trouble. What happens when Dean steals the Impala?  Teen!chesters Warning: Parental spanking of a minor.  Please don't read if this bothers you.


Title: Keyhole  
>Author: Wildblueyonder6<br>Characters: Sam, Dean and John  
>Warning: PG Potty mouth, Gen, parental spanking of a minor.<br>Summary: Y'all asked for the Dean stealing the Impala.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Not making any money.<p>

Sam doesn't really like it when Dean gets in trouble. Well, that is not exactly truthful, sometimes it is cool as hell, but usually he feels bad about it.

Sometimes it is because Dean is taking the hit for him. It doesn't happen all the time, but Dean has been known to throw himself in front of the bus for Sam. Sam isn't sure if Dad realizes it and condones it, or if

Dad is just too dumb to think that it is always Dean's fault.

Sometimes he feels bad because Dean is in trouble just because he makes a stupid mistake. Dad isn't too fond of stupid mistakes. Sometimes you can get away with it but more often than not, Dad'll call you on stupid.

Dad hates stupid.

Dean and stupid have met. For that matter, Sam and stupid have met.

Sam's philosophy on mistakes is that they are just mistakes. Learn from them and move on. Dad taught him that.

But Dad's philosophy on mistakes is yeah, learn from them and move on but you will remember a hell of a lot better next time if you're sleeping on your belly for a day or two or if you had a five mile run to think about your transgression.

Crime and punishment for Winchesters is what it is. But that doesn't mean that Sam likes it. It doesn't mean he has a say in it either. Neither does Dean.

Only Dad.

Dad is judge, jury and executioner. As the criminal you got no rights. Not a damn one.

Sometimes he will hear you out, listen to your side of the story and then kill you.

Sometimes you don't even get that. It just depends how mad he is at the time and how badly you fucked up

Right now though, he can hear the verbal tirade from the next room. Sam knows Dean is in deep shit this time.

Dad is talking normal. Sort of. He is not yelling, but John Winchester doesn't have to yell. In fact, as a rule, the quieter he gets the more you have to worry.

"Can you tell me what the fuck was running through your mind last night?"

Sam is kind of surprised…he is giving Dean the chance to explain. Won't matter but that is kind of interesting.

There is quiet from Dean. He is thinking, Sam can almost hear his brother's lightning quick brain trying to think of something, anything that might save his ass.

"Dunno."

Sam is only eleven. But even he knows that is just plain dumb.

_Dean, for fuck's sake he gave you a chance to explain._

Of course Sam wouldn't say that out loud, Dad can cuss all day if he wants. Dean too sometimes. But Dad doesn't like it when Sam drops the f bomb. Which is stupid. But again, it doesn't matter what Sam thinks.

"How about I fill you in?"

_What? Dad is going to tell Dean why he did what he did? Now that is a new one._

"You just had to show that girl that you were man enough to disobey your father and steal my car to pick her up for a make out session in the back seat."

That caught Sam' s attention. Dean stole the Impala to make out with a girl? Now this was worth a front seat in the Winchester Whacking Hall of Fame.

Dean loves the Impala in a way that is really disturbing, but she is Dad's car and while Dean is a great driver, he doesn't even have his learner's permit. He just turned 15.

Dad could care less if Dean has a license but the great state of Virginia does care so unless it is really, really necessary, Dean doesn't drive. Well that is unless he wants to impress a girl.

Apparently, Dean has lost his mind.

Sam can hear Dean's breathing. Sam has lived with Dean long enough to hear the subtle hitch in his in his breath as he tries to fight for a semblance of control.

Dean isn't afraid of much. Sam knows this like he knows the smell of gun cleaning solvents and grave dirt. It just plain _is. _ But Dean is wary of his father. It is a smart thing. Dad can be as cranky as a bear with a thorn in his paw. He doesn't have a lot of patience for day-to-day shit and when one of his kids steps out of line, well things can go downhill quickly.

The thing is, stepping out of line is relative to Winchesters. There are real life rules, like doing homework, driving the speed limit, trespassing or stealing. Those rules don't mean squat unless Dad says they do.

It can be kind of confusing for a kid sometimes.

But if any rule becomes a Winchester rule then it is suddenly important and you better damn well follow it.

So, homework is only important as long as you do it well enough to get by. And lying is just fine, in fact, lie your ass off to everyone but Dad. Subterfuge? Yup - every day. But don't even think about sneaking around on Dad, because he will find out and that is a rule you really should not be breaking. Sam figures that stealing the Impala from Dad, even if only for a little while definitely constitutes a big old no no. Then again, sometimes Dad gives you mad props for ingenuity and initiative.

Sam likes to think he is kind of smart but figuring out Dad's rules can be a little difficult to understand.

Except that really, it's not. The only real rule is - Do what I tell you to do. At least that is Sam's rule.

Dean's is -Watch out for Sammy and do what I tell you to do.

Sam takes a breath on behalf of his brother. He decides on a little recon. Their rented house is really small so he really doesn't need recon but he steps out of the room that he and Dean share, sneaks into the hallway and peaks through the old fashioned keyhole that is in the door of his father's room. It gives him quite a view. Dean is standing at attention and he is looking worried but he is trying to look cool too. Almost like if he looks cool, than he is cool

Dad is pacing in front of him like a caged tiger.

"Well?" Dad prompts.

Dean offers a cocky smile, a little forced but smart-ass is his default.

"Well, if you know everything then why do you need me to confess?"

Sam's draw drops. It is all he can do not to spit.

Dad stops in mid pace. He happens to be facing the window at the time; he turns and arches an eyebrow in Dean's direction. It is more than just a look. There is a combination of shock, fury and something that is completely undefined.

Sam catalogues it as a New Dad Look that he never wants to see aimed in his direction.

Even from the keyhole Sam can see Dean swallow. It is as if he has a moment of clarity that should have occurred 30 seconds ago.

"So, Dean, you're a man now?" Dad tilts his head in Dean's direction but the expression isn't pleasant

"You think you have a big pair of brass ones?"

Dean pales noticeably, his freckles standing out sharp against the white of his face.

"No, no, sir." Dean stammers. He is suddenly back peddling although he hasn't moved a half a step back.

"'Cause it seems to me that somebody who thinks they got the right…" Dad stops to consider his words.

"No the fucking _privilege_ to steal my car just to swap some spit with a girl, must think that he's got bigger balls than his old man. "

Sam can't take his eye off the keyhole. Because Dad is talking about balls, his own in fact, and that is a conversation that Sam has never been privy too. By the look of Dean, it's not a conversation he has had either. Because Dean has gone from pale to looking positively sick.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Dean drops his eyes. It kind of makes Sam a little pissed that Dad can do that, just look at Dean and Dean gives up. Sam knows the feeling but it gets his hackles up, makes him feel like he should defend Dean somehow.

"And where was your brother while you and this girl were makin' out in my car?"

"The Jefferson's, you knew about that remember? Sam was sleepin' over and working on that geeky science project of his." Dean looks relieved at having the right answer. Sammy was safe. Dean may have been fucking up but his brother was taken care of.

Dad nods quickly.

"So I'm with Caleb. Your brother is with the Jeffersons and you just happen to decide to pick up some girl in my car and go for a drive to whatever lover's lane there is in town. Fog up the windows and be back before I ever know it's gone. Pretty close?"

Dean looks a little indecisive, almost as if he is trying to figure out what is the best answer.

"Uh, yes, sir. But it was not just a random girl, it was Molly O'Dea and Dad, Molly O'Dea is a cheerleader. " Dean leans on the word cheerleader, draws it out like it something special. "Dad, she's a senior. I couldn't not pick her up. I promised her and there was no other place, I mean c'mon. I couldn't bring her back here!" Dean sounds kind of desperate, like he hopes that Dad will see his side.

"So that's justification for stealing my car? She's a cheerleader? " The words sound stupid even to Sam but Sam has never been into the cheerleader type. Sam doesn't get the girl thing anyway. They seem far too much trouble.

Sam checks off in his head. Note to self, if girls ever make him so crazy he thinks of stealing the impala, then he might just become a monk.

"Sorry." It is kind of soft and low but it is clear. Dad doesn't like it when you mumble.

"No. Sorry is the way your ass is gonna feel in a minute."

Dean stutters. "You can't mean that you are really gonna, gonna…" Dean doesn't even finish the sentence. Sam feels mortified for Dean but really? Did he think it was gonna end any differently?

"What spank your ass? Hell yeah."

Dean squares his shoulders, looks his father in the eye. "Dad I am fifteen! I'm not a little kid. How can you possibly think that you can…" Dean grinds out the word like it is made of glass "spank me. I mean c'mon, Dad."

John seems to consider his son; shoulders back, defiantly eyeballing him.

"Yup, that is exactly how it's gonna pan out." Dad starts to unbuckle his belt and Sam thinks about turning away from that keyhole. His belly clenches tight. Dad hasn't ever hit him with his belt. He doesn't remember him ever hitting Dean with it either.

Dean seems to be thinking the same thing because now he physically back peddles. He steps two steps back and finds himself hitting his father's bed, he moves so quickly that when the back of his knees hit the bed, they buckle and he find himself sitting back with a flounce. Sam has to reposition himself to keep

Dean in his sights.

Dad quirks an eyebrow at Dean. "Sorry kiddo, you might as well stand back up 'cause you are goin' over my knee."

"Drop the jeans and the shorts too."

Dean has gone from mortified to humiliated in one moment. "Awe, Dad. Bare assed. I mean. Awe, Dad."

"Move it, Dean. If I have to tell you again then I'm gonna add a few extra."

Sam hopes Dean starts listening, because they both know John Winchester does not make idle threats. Dean seems to re-think his position too because he stands and starts to shakily un-button his jeans.

Dad sits on the bed that Dean just vacated and crooks a finger in his direction. Dean steps toward him and just before he goes to position himself over his father's lap, he drops the jeans and shorts in one fell swoop.

Sam has seen Dean's ass before; dropping trou anywhere has never embarrassed his brother but it feels different to see him draped over his Dad's lap. Sam has seen Dean spanked before too but not lately, not since Dean has gotten all grown up. It freaks him out.

Dad doesn't waste anytime. Doesn't want any more explanations. Doesn't care really. He has decided he is gonna kick Dean's ass and just like anything John Winchester decides to do, he is not gonna do it by half.

He doubles the belt and brings it down sharply on Dean's ass. Dean bucks and gasps. Sam does too. He almost bangs his head into the door in sympathy. Oh, shit. He does not wanna watch this. Does not want to see his brother get a belt whipping.

Sam turns away from the keyhole and puts his back up against the wall. He slides down and drops his head between his knees. His back is to the bedroom wall and he can hear every smack, every yelp. Sam wipes a tear from his eye. Why the fuck is he crying? Dean is getting killed in there not him.

But Sam can't help it. Dean fucked up and Dean knew he fucked up and Dad knew it too but listening to his brother get what for right behind him is like sensory overload.

It doesn't take too long for Dean to cry. Sam thinks how stupid it is that he started crying before Dean started crying and he is not even getting hit.

Dean doesn't really cry all that much. He never has. But crying when you are getting whacked by Dad is a given. You are gonna cry. It is just a matter of when and for how long.

Dad must be really intending to make sure that Dean doesn't sit easy for a few days because he keeps the belt up for a few more minutes.

He hears Dad rumble low. "Just so you realize that this is personal, Dean."

Then Sam hears him switch to his hand. He only smacks him a few times, Dad is just driving the point home. But Sam can't imagine how bad that feels to have dad spanking you with his hand on top of an already belted ass.

Dean is sobbing now, Sam gets to his feet and stumbles into their room, he pulls the door to but doesn't shut it all the way. He can hear Dean crying next door, hears Dad's quiet rumble of "Shhhhh" and "It's okay." It makes Sam want to run next door and say. No! Not it is not OKAY Dad. You just walloped the shit out of Dean!

But he just grabs the pillow and puts it over his head. Listening to his big brother cry is horrible.

Ten minutes later, Dean taps once on their door and comes in. His face is red and his eyes are swollen and he doesn't even try to pretend that Sam didn't hear what was going on next door.

He flops on his bed, belly down and drags the bedclothes over his body. He turns away from Sam and faces the wall. Dean offers an occasional shudder but nothing more.

Sam lets it go. He knows Dean. Dean wants to lick his wounds. Sam won't leave though; he lays on the bed and listens to his brother. Dean's breathing starts to even out, if Sam didn't know any better he would think he was asleep. Finally, Dean rolls over. There is a quick, involuntary gasp when his ass comes in contact with the bed during the roll, but other that he is quiet. It has gotten dark and the only light in the room is coming from the moon that filters through their window. Sam looks at Dean from across the room and waits. He doesn't wanna start this conversation. This could be a minefield just waiting to blow up in his face.

"Sam. You okay?"

Sam frowns in the darkness. Tries to sound tough when he answers.

"'Course I am. You are the one that got whacked, Dean."

There is a small chuckle from Dean's side of the room. How can he laugh about this?

"Don't I know it. But still, you okay?"

Sam snorts. "Yeah. You?"

Now Dean laughs a little deeper. "Shit no, my ass is on fuckin' fire."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really am." Sam talks low, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not me." Dean speaks clearly. Sam must not have heard him right. It doesn't make sense.

"Pardon?"

"Dude, you heard right. Not. Me. I mean, I am sorry I got caught but I am so not sorry for taking that car. I am so not sorry for that. "

Sam cocks his head in the dark, trying to figure his big brother out. "You told Dad you were sorry. I mean, why aren't you sorry?"

Dean sighs kind of to himself. "Of course I told Dad I was sorry, it's what he wanted to hear. I woulda fuckin' sang Copacabana if it would stopped him from tanning my hide." He sounds almost wistful "Ah but little brother, sorry ain't what I am." He stops again and Sam swears it is for dramatic effect. "_ I_ got laid last night. That's right - I fucked the shit out of Molly O'Dea. Right there in the back seat of the Impala. And I have found out that no amount of jackin' off can compare to actually fuckin' a girl."

"Eweee, Dean. I don't wanna know." Sam wants to put his head back under the pillow again. All Sam can think about is how he sits in that back seat and oh shit. He is riding shotgun from now on.

"I mean, I coulda done without the ass whippin'. Really. 'Cause I was not expecting that belt coming off, but it was worth it, dude. Totally worth it."

Sam groans in his bed. Man, if he ever thinks that going through what Dean went through just to have sex with a girl is really worth it then Sam is opting for celibacy.

Sam tries to block the image from his head. It is really hard.

"Well, did you think you were gonna get away with it?"

"Sure." Dean sounds like his old cocky self. "And I woulda too except Molly might be pretty and all, but she is dumber than shit."

Sam doesn't know if he really wants to hear any more. He thinks his ears might be bleeding. But Dean is determined to share so there is not much he can do.

"I mean you would think the girl woulda put her panties back on. I mean how was I to know she just left 'em there. And how was I to know that Dad, Caleb_ and_ Pastor Jim were hunting. Then that Dad was gonna grab the Impala to take Pastor Jim to church."

Then Dean laughs…really laughs and Sam is sure that having sex must make you insane. Dean's eyes are dancing with glee.

"Can you imagine Pastor Jim's face when he sat on the Hello Kitty panties? Can you imagine Dad's face trying to explain them?"

End


End file.
